Entwined Empyrean
by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta
Summary: Oh, how Natsuki yearned to touch the sky! But she couldn't. Physically she was bound to this accursed wheelchair. She was entrapped, and her emotions kept her tightly coiled. How could she touch the blue empyrean when she couldn't even stand? Perhaps only her meister could truly help her succeed?
1. The Aries Republic

_**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

 **Entwined Empyrean**

 **The Aries Republic**

* * *

"Meister Viola. It's fine to call you that, yes?"

For once, with her feet set firmly on the ground, Shizuru smiled faintly. She nodded in regards to the Aries President, cupping her hands before herself. "That is fine, Mrs-"

"Oh, please. Don't call me that god awful name." The bespectacled woman grumbled out in distaste. Her expression twisted, waving the otome off. "Everyone at the Hexagon calls me Saeko."

"Saeko." For a moment the younger woman paused. Watching the President carefully, Shizuru wet her lips. "Your sponsorship. It never indicated who my-"

"Who your master was?"

The otome nodded once more, and Saeko laughed softly. Sitting herself down in front of her desk, she insisted the otome to do the same. A chair was the opposite side of her desk, appearing almost lonely within the spacious office.

"As you can imagine, it takes a lot of work to keep a secret within the Ariesian Republic. Your sponsorship wasn't indicated on purpose. I am sure it brought suspicion amongst your peers?"

"One mentor in particular was rather… wary." Shizuru murmured, her mind tracking back. Miss Maria, whatever would Shizuru have done without her? She smiled absently, heightening the President's curiosity. Sitting herself down, Shizuru regarded Saeko once more.

"As you would know, I have two daughters." Saeko confirmed, watching her for a moment. Bringing out a document of stapled pages from a drawer, Saeko rested it onto her desk. Sliding it across to Shizuru, she spoke once more. "Alyssa is my youngest. She is nine years old. As for my eldest, Natsuki, she is twenty-one."

"Which one is my…?"

"Technically both." The President wafted a hand dismissively. "Alyssa has a bodyguard, so officially it would be Natsuki."

Why hadn't she just said that in the first place? Subtly, Shizuru arched a brow. Crossing a leg atop the other, she took the document. It mainly consisted of general information regarding the Krugers. Though it did include miscellaneous things such as maps, timetables and staff registers. Flicking through the pages, she paused. "Your daughter is disabled, isn't she? From…-"

"She is." Saeko confirmed.

Briefly the documentation stated this fact. Shizuru knew of the Krugers misfortune regarding the accident. But then again, most of the world did. Of course Earl would, given the fact Natsuki Kruger was the daughter of _the_ Ariesian President.

"When will I meet with her?" The meister inquired, setting the document aside on the desk.

Would she be meeting with her today or tomorrow?

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Since Squall is working so well in short chapters, I'm doing the same here. I have no idea where this story is going at the moment. But like that's ever stopped me before.

Story wise, this universe is a mix between the Otome manga and anime. Depending on the route Empyrean takes, I may consider mixing the characters up too. For the time being though, let's take a step at a time.


	2. Gold and Silver

_**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

 **Entwined Empyrean**

 **Gold and Silver**

* * *

"Natsuki! Stop being so lazy! She'll be here soon!"

"Do you really have to shout, Alyssa?" Within her sister's cluttered room, Natsuki stared at the blonde. Sat, her elbow rested against her wheelchair's arm. "You're almost double digits now, Alyssa."

"Nine fingers." The child lifted her hands, frowning when a scoff was sent her way. "Stop being so mean!"

"Eight fingers and one thumb." Natsuki muffled into her palm, an eyebrow arching as she continued to regard Alyssa. Having a scrunched up expression fired her way, Natsuki shook her head. " _Sisters."_ She snickered, turning her head to the window.

It was clear out, and the sun was within the sky. For a moment, she blankly stared out; her expression settling. With her fingers supporting her head, she absently pondered. Just what was her meister going to be like?

"Na-tsu-ki!" Her sister prodded her, a shuffling of weight being added down on her. With Alyssa setting herself into her lap, she grumbled out.

" _Fine, fine. If you insist."_ Natsuki muttered under her breath. Sitting up straight, she gave the younger Kruger space to move around. Once Alyssa was happy with her back facing Natsuki, the blonde happily sat.

"Comfy?" Natsuki asked, placing her hands against her chair's armrests. With a nod being passed, she smiled faintly. "You do know you'll think this is gross in a few years, right?" In only three and a half years, Alyssa would be a teenager. The concept felt surreal- Natsuki could remember when the blonde was a newborn. Let alone being nine years old.

That time had flown past so quickly. So fast in fact, Natsuki had never registered it. But now? Time grinded on so slowly. It was to a point that it may as well come to a complete standstill.

She wouldn't be walking again.

"You're doing it again. Stop it." Small hands batted at her face, and Natsuki blinked. Alyssa had manoeuvred again to face her. With younger emerald narrowing, the sister prodded her. "Stop. It. I'll help you not be unwell!"

"If only." Natsuki chuckled loosely, guiding Alyssa into her previous position. Propping her chin atop the younger's head, she continued. "Besides, shouldn't you be outside doing… kid things?"

"It's fine when it's just Miyu. But why must I be watched over by so many people?" Alyssa huffed. She just couldn't understand the concept. Their mother was always pestering her to make friends. But how was she supposed to when she was being "protected" every other day?

"You're the daughter of the P-"

" _-President this, President that."_

With a laugh sounding from Natsuki, the elder leaned back. Resting her knuckles to her jaw, she sighed. "Alyssa, aren't you the more sensible one in this family?" She asked, resting her free limb to the armrest.

"Natsuki Kruger, Alyssa Kruger?" A voice sounded as the bedroom door opened. Natsuki glanced towards it, and her expression settled once more. A brunette stood just outside the room. No more than an inch taller than her, the woman regarded them silently.

Shizuru Viola.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

As always, I'm going to gradually introduce different characters. This is going to work differently compared to Renascence and Squall, however. So instead of the usual characters, it could be a guessing game this time around.

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest 1 & Guest 2:** I'm purposely making the chapters short to update quicker. This has been working recently with Squall, so I'm trying it here. The chapters _might_ get longer, but for the time being they're staying around 500 words.

 **Other Reviews:** Thanks for the reviews so far, everyone! Let's see how many chapters I can pile out.


	3. Gradual Meeting

_**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

 **Entwined Empyrean**

 **Gradual Meeting**

* * *

"You're Shizuru Viola, yes?" Natsuki asked curiously. She smiled at Alyssa in the meantime, the younger Kruger slipping off from her. Angling her wheelchair to face the meister, Natsuki tilted her head.

"I am." Shizuru confirmed. Heading into the room, she was unsure whether to close the door. Instead, she remained by it, cupping her hands before her. "One of the officers directed me here- Miyu was her name…?"

"Miyu's back?" Alyssa questioned, glancing between the two women. "Where did you see her, if I might ask?" She strode up to the meister, passing an inquisitive gaze. With a smile, and a point of the finger, she was sent her way.

"...My." Shizuru murmured, watching the child make her way down the corridor. "She's a polite one."

"Please." Natsuki droned, catching the otome's full attention. "Only those who don't know her personally say that."

"Oh?" Floating forward, the meister made a stop before Natsuki. For a moment, they awkwardly stared. Shizuru cast her eyes across the younger woman's form, absorbing the details.

Currently, for the sake of travelling, Shizuru was still in her robe. It held surprising comfort. Less could be said about the heels and discs, however.

For Natsuki, the woman wore a simplistic blue shirt with jeans. It appeared she had caught her new master in a casual state. Or was this a natural occurrence?

"So…" Natsuki gruffly motioned, glancing away from the brunette. "I'm pleased to meet you." Itching her cheek through habit, she frowned, staring at a particular floorboard. "... I'm glad I can finally meet you."

"And you too." The meister's lips curled upon the small reaction. Was she shy? "I'm here, not on the floor." Shizuru's grin widened, a flush piecing the Ariesian's features.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Why do you apologise?" The meister questioned. "But please. Perhaps we should discuss things? Maybe a drink?"

"Alright. That's fine by me." The younger woman murmured. She relaxed from the small slip up, and pondered. This meister- she was going to be a tease, wasn't she? Grasping the wheels of her chair, Natsuki made a move to push herself along. This attempt was interrupted however. "Wha-"

"Don't worry." Shizuru lifted a hand, standing before her. She moved to the back of the wheelchair, and grasped the handles. "I insist. Please."

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Certainly you do."

"Then…" Crossing her arms, Natsuki huffed. "Fine, you can. I just find it strange that you would do this instantly."

"Why so?" Shizuru was genuinely interested. Did the younger woman dislike having people push her? Did it ruin her confidence?

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Just a simple chapter for today. I felt that I was straining the chapter, so I stopped here. Anyhow, I thought I may as well add some information here.

For Mai HiME's 12th anniversary (30th September), I'm going to be releasing a new series. This is a rewrite of my first ever Mai-Series story from 2009. You can find more details about this story on my profile, if you so wish.

 **REVIEWS**

Seems everyone is liking the system we have going here. Short chapters but quick updates it is then.

 **Guest 3:** Natsuki recovering and walking? Well… who knows?


	4. An Understanding

_**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

 **Entwined Empyrean**

 **An Understanding**

* * *

"Does an otome really learn everything they need in only two years?" Natsuki pondered aloud. Beside a garden table, she studied Shizuru curiously. There were so many questions she had for this meister. But honestly she couldn't help herself. There was a lack of control when it came to this subject for her.

Was it obsession? Not precisely. Maybe it was an intense desire to know what she had clutched, but lost grip of? She had so very nearly become an otome herself, but fate- it was a cruel thing.

Located outside the Hexagon, they were positioned via the moat. This structure was surrounded by trees, and shrubs of all kinds. It was a tamed nature, and Natsuki was unsure whether she truly liked that.

"No." The meister uttered calmly. Beside the Kruger, Shizuru was sat by the garden table. A cup rested within her hands- of tea- and she glanced at Natsuki curiously. Personally she was still materialised. It wasn't that she didn't have the ability to dematerialise; of course not. It was merely the fact she was awaiting her uniform.

Understandably such a place would have one, yes?

"Once an otome graduates, it is in her duty to continue her training." Shizuru explained, watching Natsuki carefully. The younger woman was slouched within her seat slightly, an elbow propped to the armrest. "An otome's training is in reality, continuous. We're only taught the principles and basics by our teachers." Taking a long sip from her drink, the meister veered her gaze. "There are rules we learn, and are punished if we break such things."

"Ah… so." Natsuki continued to watch her. "Did you break any?" Her lips curved, straightening in her seat. She wanted to know Shizuru's personality. What kind of person was she? Exactly _who_ was this bodyguard of hers?

"Of course I did." The meister chuckled, taking another sip. With the cup empty, she rested it atop the table. Her robe rattled upon her movement as she adjusted, turning to Natsuki. "Such a thing isn't the best for our first meeting, is it?" She asked, earning a flush. She studied Natsuki for a moment longer, tilting her head ever so faintly. "Tell me." She piped, lifting from her seat. "Are there any conditions I must know of? Anything not stated on your medical records? I noticed they were only detailing physical matters."

"Not that I… know of." Natsuki murmured. "Just that I'm… introverted, I guess?" Shaking her head, she scoffed at the idea. "You'd be better off by just finding out yourself. I'm not good in that kind of thing, really."

But wasn't anyone? Explaining yourself in such a manner; it was truthfully difficult. But this woman; Shizuru Viola. She was a curious one, and Natsuki felt she would be able to explain herself. At least with time she would. But who knew what lay within the future?

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Entwined Empyrean is definitely going to have 1,000 word chapters soon.

 **REVIEWS**

 **Bubble Duckie:** You won't believe how much I love Mai Otome. I adore it to bits. Though I do find it strange, honestly. The Mai-Series isn't exactly the best out there, after all. It's pretty trashy, and is plot hole heaven.

 **Equastar:** I feel at this point that Miyu could be anything. Though it depends entirely on how advanced technology is in Entwined Empyrean.

 **Guest 2:** I've been meaning to update CYNE WAELCYRGE. But I have some major writer's block for it at the moment. Eventually there'll be an update, it just depends when it'll be.

 **Guest 1:** There is a purposeful awkwardness since it is their first meeting, yes. Natsuki is nervous, and is unsure with what to say.

 **Columnar:** You never know, I might be considering myself.


	5. A Mother's Errand

_**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

 **Entwined Empyrean**

 **A Mother's Errand**

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

* * *

"Mother, how many times must I tell you this? You can't keep babying me anymore! Alyssa literally has more freedom than me! Why is this? Is it because I can't walk, is that it?"

Natsuki absolutely hated this. Just because she couldn't walk anymore didn't give Saeko reason to put her in bubble wrap. At least with Shizuru there was a common ground they could meet in the middle. But really, all of this…?

"Natsuki. The Schwartz District is proclaiming their right for independance. If we fail to give them what they want, they'll-"

"Go to war. Sure, sure; I know. You've already told me a thousand times." Natsuki wafted her hand dismissively. "Because god forbid, their agents might attempt to _assassinate_ me under Shizuru's nose." Facing the elder Kruger, Natsuki rested her skull against her fist. Leaning against her wheelchair's armrest, she bemusedly stared at Saeko. "I'm an adult, not a child, mother. Or have you forgotten this?"

Straightening up, the President's daughter shook her head. What was the meaning of all this ridiculous superstition? Of course their country was a superpower, as was many. But they couldn't go around hiding behind defensive walls all day long.

What would that prove? That they had no backbone? That the Aries Republic was going to run back to the Kingdom of Windbloom for help?

"You had never agreed for me getting into the military. The least you can allow me is to help behind the scenes." Natsuki continued. Taking one last look inside the office, she turned her wheelchair around. "Or are you still miffed about me somehow having nano-machines?"

"I was never-" Natsuki had already gone. Sinking back into her chair, Saeko stared at the closing doors.

Glancing down to the telephone, she dialed a number into it. Placing the speaker to her ear, she rested further into her chair. As she awaited the connection, a thought came to mind.

Why were her daughters always a mystery to her? Or more accurately, why did she refuse to give more freedom to Natsuki? Was it an inner complex she had? Was it because as a mother, she wasn't ready to admit Natsuki was an adult?

" _President?"_

With her thought derailed, Saeko blinked before realising the other end had picked up. "Ah, yes. Slot in a new meeting on the next hour. I will gather the details in the meeting itself."

" _Anything else, ma'am?"_

"Contact my daughter. Allow her entry into the meeting this time." Saeko's attention went down to a picture frame on the corner of her desk. It would be fine, right? "The meeting regards Aries' overall safety, so warn her."

" _Yes, ma'am."_

As the connection cut, the President sighed. Placing the phone back onto its stand, she opened her desk drawer. Within this particular drawer was only a stack of paper. Bringing a few pages out, she placed from before her.

Every operation had to be started somewhere. With the Schwartz District, they quickly needed to settle this. That district had never been a quiet one. They always made sure to remind them they were the city's first district too.

Why was that, Saeko wondered? Was it a large ego? It suggested so, that was for certain.

With instructions and details pinpointed, Saeko paused. Her pen remained on the paper, and she stared at her writing. Was any of this a good idea? Honestly her thoughts remained on her daughter instead of the task at hand.

Though the younger woman was indeed trained, she couldn't help but worry.

Saeko could only hope she hadn't made an awful mistake.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Finally getting into developing the plot for Entwined Empyrean now. You should soon expect chapters to reach 1000-2000 words now.

 **REVIEWS**

 **Gladiara Alata:** I'd be amazed if you hadn't. The thing with ShizNat is practically everything has been done. "Disabled" Natsuki isn't new either, that's for sure.


End file.
